Daisies For You
by arcticflames
Summary: When Meiling is five, her parents leave her in the Li household and go on their separate ways. But how can the small Meiling learn her way around the strict Li clan? How would meeting Syaoran and Sakura changes her life? NOT a Syaoran/Meiling fanfic.
1. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimers: sorry...I forgot this when I first upload it ^^;; Anyway, CCS belongs to CLAMPS and only this story and any character that doesn't appear in the manga/anime is mine ^O^  
  
Key:  
*...*= thoughts  
= flashbacks  
[...]= lyrics/poems  
CAPS= yelling/shouting  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 1: Shattered dreams  
  
  
  
"Ah!" a small girl around the age of five struggled against the eight-years-old while laughing delightfully. A pair of tanned hands cupped over the girl's eyes although the little girl knew the owner of those warm hands already, "Let me go, Xiao Ling!"  
  
The hands loosened as the little girl blinked her eyes a couple times to adjust to the light. Her striking ruby red eyes came into focus and twinkled while staring at the brown-haired lad beside her. The eight-years-old smiled warmly and handed the raven-haired girl a bouquet of daisies. Xiao Ling blushed slightly, "This is for you, Meiling."  
  
Meiling gasped in delight upon receiving the flower. She gave the blushing Xiao Ling a tight hug and twirled around with daisies in her arm, "Thanks, Xiao Ling! Promise me you'll always be the only one giving me daisies, alright?"  
  
"Sure," Xiao replied while running a hand through his messy brown hair, "I will be the only one, I promise." He watched the dancing Meiling while sighing to himself, *My favorite flower with my perfect girl, what can go wrong with that?*  
  
**********  
  
"Mama! Papa!" a petite girl holding a bouquet of daisies banged open the door. "Look what Xiao Ling gave me! Isn't that pretty?"  
  
Only silence answered the little girl with pigtails. Her parents stood apart with unbuttoned shirts and red faces staring angrily at each other. The room was a mess. The once comfy sofa was torn, and picture frames dangled on the wall, barely held up by a corner. Thump! A family portrait dropped onto the floor. The glass cracked in the middle marring the brilliantly smiling family taken less than a year ago.   
  
Meiling's father loosened his tie in frustration while his wife set down the plates reluctantly. The unhappy family sat down in silence, the glimmer in Meiling's ruby red eyes faded while she spooned the soup into her mouth mechanically. The soup was bland, the tinge spicy flavor gone from it, the love that brewed the soup turned sour.   
  
The whole dinner went by rapidly in silence, only clattering of chopsticks and bowls was heard occasionally. Meiling's parents kept shooting each other murderous glares while Meiling squirmed in discomfort. Finally Meiling put down her bowl, and both of her parents' heads turned swiftly.  
  
Meiling got up from her seat meekly, "May I be excused?"  
  
Both parents replied with a stiff nod while Meiling rushed into her room and locked the door behind. Tears began to stream down her face. Besides her, a crumpled, withered bouquet of daisies comforted her.  
  
**********  
  
"I have enough!" Meiling's mother, a mid-age woman, set down her bowl.  
  
Meiling's father looked up annoyingly, "Would you shush?"  
  
"Why should I?" his wife stood up. "You never respect me or this family or anything that matters in this household. All you care about is your stinky business!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Meiling's mother held her burning cheek while her husband shouted, "You know that's to be expected. You have been told since the day we married. So stop your whining!"  
  
"I don't care," the woman spat out her words, "I want a divorce!"  
  
The man scoffed, "You know that can't be done. Li clan would never allow such disgrace."  
  
The dark-haired woman cackled dryly, "Li clan, Li clan...all you ever talk about is Li clan. You work as their underdog and you never get anything in return!"  
  
"It's my family!" her husband narrowed his red eyes dangerously.  
  
The raven-haired woman stood up, "Yeah, the family that doesn't even care about you! You're not going to get anything from it! The heir would not even be you but that pesky five-years-old!"  
  
"Shut up!" Meiling's father scowled.  
  
The wife stood tall and continued accusing her husband, "You know it's true. The clan doesn't care about you or me. It's not even going to twitch if we divorce!"  
  
"That's it," the ruby-eyed man slumped, "you want it, you'll get it. I'll see you at the firm." The tall man went into the bedroom and packed several suits into a suitcase.  
  
His wife trailed behind, "What about Meiling?"  
  
"She's yours."  
  
"I don't want her! She's a burden to me!" the raven-haired wife folded her arms. "You take her!"  
  
"She's not my daughter!" the man dropped his suitcase. "All I ever want is a boy, not a girl. She's useless to me."  
  
The wife twisted a strand of her long straight hair, "So you finally stated your intention. But now who's going to keep Meiling? I'm not keeping her."  
  
"Well, I'm not either!" the door slammed shut as the apartment filled with silence once again.  
  
**********  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Meiling shuddered in her bed. "It's all a dream...it can't be true...it's all a dream..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Yeah yeah, I know Xiao Ling sounds more feminine but it could be either a girl name or a boy name depending on the Chinese characters used. Well, hope you like this fic ^.~ 


	2. Promises and New Adjustment

Yep, I finally did something productive while on break! Wheepie ^.~ Anyway, here's the second chapter and sorry for taking so long...I'm not stuck about what to write, I'm just writing too many fics at once and got too involved with "From Rich to Rags" ^_^;; Okay, here's the long awaited...umm...I hope ^^;;...Chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, it's owned by CLAMPS although whoever is not in the manga/anime show belong to me ^o^  
  
Key:  
*...*= thoughts/emphasize on a word  
~...~= flashbacks  
[...]= lyrics  
CAPS= yelling/shouting  
AN= author's note  
  
Oh yeah, I notice there's lot of confusion about my last chapter, Xiao Ling is NOT Syaoran, Xiao Ling is someone totally new ^o~ Well, on with the story ^.~  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Promises and New Adjustment  
  
  
"So is it true, Meiling?" a chestnut-haired boy asked the petite girl with her hair up in pigtails, "are you leaving?"  
  
Meiling lowered her sad ruby eyes, "Yes, Papa and Mama are getting a divorce." She cocked her head and asked, "Xiao Ling, what's divorce? Mama told me that divorce is when we won't live as a family." A tear streamed down her rosy cheek, "But I don't wanna!"  
  
"Meiling," Xiao Ling sighed.  
  
Meiling grasped onto Xiao Ling's wrist, "Do you think they will change their minds, Xiao Ling? Because then, we can be together again."  
  
Without words, Xiao Ling closed his emerald eyes while leaning closer to Meiling, "Meiling, everything happens for a reason."  
  
"But I don't want to leave you!" Meiling pouted, her soft pink lips curving up. "Mama and Papa don't want to take care of me...so they are putting me in Li headquarter."  
  
A pain struck Xiao Ling in the chest, "Then, it's impossible to even see you." Xiao Ling's father, an orphan adopted by the leader of Li clan, was condemned as an outcast by Li clan after he married Xiao Ling's mother who was American. The traditional Li clan would not allow a foreigner mixed in the clan, therefore Xiao Ling's father was forbidden on any Li territory including his family.  
  
"I know..." Meiling muttered and hugged the slightly older boy tightly.  
  
"Will you write to me, Meiling?" Xiao Ling pleaded, a wistful look in his eye.  
  
Meiling nodded eagerly, "Of course! I promise a letter a day and you have to write to me too!"  
  
"Alright!" Xiao Ling beamed, "I'll write everyday. I promise."  
  
Under the tree, two small figures pinky-promised.  
  
"You'll remember, won't you?" Meiling asked, a little unsure.  
  
Xiao Ling smiled and kissed her forehead brushing away her bang, "Of course I'll remember."  
  
**********  
  
"Daddy," Meiling tugged nervously at her father's sleeve, "you'll come and visit soon right?"  
  
The divorced father bent down and embraced his daughter stiffly, "I might."  
  
"But," Meiling glanced around the Li headquarter consisted of a large front yard with children already practicing martial arts, "this place is scary."  
  
"No it's not!" the ruby-eyed man finally lost his temper and scowled at his only child. "I have to go to a meeting right now. You'll be fine here."  
  
"But..." Meiling began.  
  
"Don't make any trouble, alright?" turning back, the father carefully asked his daughter.  
  
"But..." Meiling tried again.  
  
"No buts," Mr. Li got into his car and started the engine, "just do what I said."  
  
"Okay," Meiling whispered softly while the engine covered her voice while revving excitedly. Staring at the dust rising from ground as the car roomed and disappeared at the end of the corner, Meiling murmured, "Take care, father."  
  
Slowly, Meiling lifted up her heavy feet and inched across the front yard. A couple children stared curiously and merciless whip lashed on their skin while the instructor hollered.  
  
Meiling winced inwardly and knocked softly on the door. She waited for what seemed like an eternity before the double-latched doors were swung open. The maid inside gave her a stern examination while Meiling shifted nervously from one foot to another.  
  
"I'm Meiling, Li Meiling," Meiling stammered nervously.  
  
"I know," the woman replied briskly, her tone as cold as ice, "come in."   
  
Without waiting Meiling to haul the oversized bag in by herself, the servant walked in a fast pace while snapping her fingers, "Come on, you lazy bone, get your act together and walk fast!"  
  
Meiling tripped over her lace while she tried to untie them with her wobbly fingers. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she came to the realization that she was alone, utterly alone, in here.  
  
"Here," a gentle hand was placed in front of her, "let me help you."  
  
Meiling gasped and stared into the twinkling eyes of a young woman, "T-thank you!"  
  
"No problem," Yelan smiled widely, looking at the girl so close to her son's age, "I'm your Aunt Yelan, just call me Auntie will be fine."  
  
"T-thank you, Aunt Yelan," Meiling bowed formally in front of her elder.  
  
Yelan wrinkled her nose; she for one, hated formal introduction. She sighed, "You may rise."  
  
Meiling got up on her feet humbly, her eyes still glued to the ground.  
  
Yelan snapped her fingers, "Kai!"  
  
"Yes, madam," a small fragile maid bowed.  
  
"Please escort Meiling to her room please," Yelan ordered.  
  
"Yes, madam," the maid bowed before smiling warmly at Meiling. She was about the age of ten and had her hair up in two braids and dimples in her cheeks. She grabbed hold of Meiling's hand suddenly, "Here, I'll show you your room!"  
  
"Okay," Meiling's eyes brightened for the first time after her father dropped her off.  
  
Yelan watched the two girls bounced up the stair clumsily with the oversized duffel bag and shook her head, "Kids!"  
  
**********  
  
"There!" the two children threw the bag onto the bed and lay exhaustingly together.  
  
"Ahem!" a cough was heard and Meiling found herself face-to-face with the servant who was so cold to her. The maid was mid-aged, her gray hair was wrapped tightly in a bun and everything about her was neat, not messy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Chang," Kai immediately jumped down the bed and slapped her face while apologizing.  
  
"Get up," was the only reply Kai received.  
  
Meiling hid behind Kai, her eyes filled with fears.  
  
"What's this?" Mrs. Chang hollered. "A member of Li family shall not EVER hide from another person! GET OUT!"  
  
Meiling stepped out obediently.  
  
"Now, here's the rules," Mrs. Chang slapped Meiling's back to make her straighten up, "one, you must get up at five in the morning; two, you must obey all orders around here; three, never EVER leave Li household at night. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, madam," Meiling replied loud and clear.  
  
"Good," Mrs. Chang gave the ruby-eyed girl a slight approval, "now you are dismissed. Go to the court and start training!"  
  
"Yes, madam!" Meilng rushed down to the court, relieved of finally escaped from the evil witch.  
  
(AN: she's five, so umm...this is what she think, ok? ^_^;;)  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a very familiar brown-hair boy. Meiling leaped in joy and knocked down several students, "Xiao Ling!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okay, that's all for today ^_^ Hope you guys like it *sigh* I'll be at home tomorrow...hmm...maybe I'll update another story ^.~ Okay, see you then ^o~ 


	3. The New Kid on the Block

Alright, another chapter...dang...I'm running out of ideas although I know what's gonna happened next...okay...that doesn't make a whole lot of sense...^^;;  
  
Oh yeah, I know...Meiling and Syoaran are both five-year-olds in this fic...hmm...I know...but I figure you at least need to go through five years of training before becoming *that* good...anyway, besides from that, Meiling's OOC for right now but it'll be fixed later ^_~  
  
Syaoran's Chinese name is Xiao Lang...and that's what I'm gonna use in Hong Kong, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
Key...check last chapter...^^;;  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The New Kid on the Block  
  
  
  
The intellectual five-year-old brown chestnut-haired kid was having a debate with one of his friends when he sensed something coming his way. He turned swiftly around and collided with a girl around his age.  
  
"Xiao Ling!" the ebony-haired girl beamed while smiling at the struggling boy in her arms. Suddenly, her smile vanished and her eyes wide with shock, "Y-you're n-not Xiao Ling!"  
  
The boy, also known as the future leader of Li Clan of his intelligence expressed beyond his age, rolled his eyes, "Yeah, of course I'm not! I'm Xiao Lang, not some kind of Xiao Ling!"  
  
"B-but...you two look so alike...besides the color of the eyes," the girl stammered and noticed unlike Xiao Ling, Xiao Lang had amber eyes.  
  
"Sure, whatever!" Xiao Lang shrugged and turned around coldly to join his friends again.  
  
Meiling shook her head, homesickness suddenly took over her, *I don't wanna be here. I miss Xiao Ling!*  
  
"HEY, YOU!" the whip came down as the master hollered at the petite girl for interrupting the class, "RIGHT OVER THERE! GET BACK INTO PRACTICE!"  
  
Meiling winced as the lash brushed over her cheek marring her face with blood. Confused, Meiling asked the instructor, "What practice?"  
  
"WHAT PRACTICE?!?!?!" the instructor immediately blew up like a train and with a flick of his wrist, he whipped again. "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meiling barely dodged the next series of lashes when aid came along.  
  
"Stop it, Cho!" the mistress of the house, Yelan, stepped outside and ordered the instructor, Zheng Cho. She sighed and pointed to Meiling, "This is Li Meiling, she just joined today. Don't be too harsh on her, she's still adjusting to the headquarter."  
  
Reluctantly, Cho lowered his whip and mumbled, "Alright."  
  
Meiling let out a relief sigh although her eyebrows tightly knotted, *I'm scared.*  
  
**********  
  
Sweating, Xiao-Lang wiped the beads of sweat away from his forehead while walking to his room.  
  
Politely, a maid bowed greeting to the young heir, "Good evening, Master Li."  
  
The young heir impatiently waved the maid away while heading towards his room, *These servants bug the creep out of me...gosh, they're everywhere!*  
  
Swiftly he turned a corner.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Xiao-Lang collided with a girl coming out of her room. He fell flat on his butts and he rubbed his forehead where a bump is forming.  
  
"Sorry!" a weak voice apologized earnestly. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's alright!" Xiao-Lang snapped, hating how the servants were always so afraid of him. Furiously, he lifted up his brown head to face the girl and stammered, "It's...you!"  
  
Meiling bowed her head slightly and blushed of the fact that Xiao Lang reminded her deeply of Xiao Ling.  
  
Scoffing, Xiao Lang brushed his shoulders, "Just watch where are you going next time."  
  
"Alright," Meiling replied weakly.  
  
**********  
  
After a week of exhausting, intense martial arts training with the stern Zheng Cho hovering over her, Meiling collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Meiling!" Kai sang happily as she opened the door to her favorite mistress. Coming to a stop, she frowned as she sat the tray down on the counter, "What's wrong, Meiling?"  
  
Groaning and moaning, Meiling lifted up her head, "I'll never get the hang of this martial art training!"  
  
Pausing for a moment, Kai began in a hissing voice, "Do you need help?"  
  
"Yeah," Meiling stuffed a savory cracker into her mouth. "How can you help me?"  
  
"Simple," carefully, Kai closed the door behind her, keeping an eye out for Mrs. Chang, "you see, every servant in the Li household knows some scraps of martial arts for emergency use."  
  
Meiling leaped out of her bed, "You mean...you can teach me?"  
  
Kai slowly nodded her head, her eyes shone brightly, "Yes, I can, but we'll have to watch out for Mrs. Chang and Mr. Zheng. They don't like servants mixing with guests in the household."  
  
"Alright!" Meiling beamed, temporarily forgetting the pain she went through in the past week.  
  
Together, a mistress and a maid, pinky-promised.  
  
**********  
  
Dear Xiao Ling,  
  
Guess what, Xiao Ling? I have a new friend   
here! She's really nice and she is taking   
care of me. I don't like it here and there's   
this guy who looks like you except meaner   
and he had brown eyes. I wish you were here.  
  
Your best friend in the whole wide world,  
Meiling  
  
**********  
  
RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yawning, Meiling got up for her daily training, which was getting easier now that Kai was helping her, but however, it was not enough to impress the instructor, Zheng Cho.  
  
"Morning, Meiling!" happily, Kai bounced into the room like always.  
  
Meiling yawned, her eyes half-closed, "Morning!"  
  
Kai smiled mysteriously, "Guess what you got!"  
  
"Huh?" Meiling's eyes snapped open and she started jumping up and down. "What do I get? What do I get?"  
  
"This," Kai held up a cage and a bird chirped sweetly. 


	4. Breaking the Rules

Hey everyone! Hope you guys are having a great summer ^o^ Sorry for not updating this sooner...for all we know...ff.net...-.-;; Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this..and I¡¦ll write more soon ^o~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Key: check previous chapter  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Breaking the Rule  
  
  
  
¡§And there¡¦s a note along with it,¡¨ Kai beamed and handed a sealed envelop to young Meiling.  
  
Squealing with delight, Meiling ripped open the letter and scanned through it.  
  
Dear Meiling,  
  
Hi, it¡¦s Xiao Ling! Sound like you¡¦re   
having a bad time over there. But guess   
what?! I¡¦m going to be in Hong Kong   
tomorrow! Me and daddy is gonna be busy in   
the morning but we can be together at night.   
I¡¦m gonna wait for you in Shin Kwong   
department store in downtown at seven   
tomorrow. I¡¦ll see you then. Bye bye!  
  
Xiao Ling  
  
¡§AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¨ Meiling screamed but was muffled up by Kai quickly.  
  
¡§Meiling,¡¨ Kai sighed, ¡§you gotta remember not to wake up Mrs. Chang.¡¨  
  
¡§I know, I know,¡¨ Meiling leaped up and down in her bed, ¡§but I have the greatest news!¡¨  
  
¡§So what is it?¡¨ Kai sat comfortably on the rumpled mattress and asked.  
  
¡§Xiao Ling is coming to town!¡¨ Meiling hissed, afraid to wake up the stone-faced housekeeper.  
  
¡§Really?¡¨ Kai gasped. ¡§When?¡¨  
  
¡§Tomorrow,¡¨ Meiling giggled, ¡§he said he¡¦ll wait for me downtown at seven.¡¨  
  
Kai¡¦s bright face fell and her glance became solemn.  
  
¡§What¡¦s the matter, Kai?¡¨ out of curiosity, Meiling asked.  
  
¡§Meiling,¡¨ Kai began slowly, ¡§do you remember the rules Mrs. Chang set?¡¨  
  
¡§Yup!¡¨ Meiling nodded her head. ¡§Let¡¦s see, get up at five in the morning, obey all rules, and never leave Li¡¦s household...at...night.¡¨  
  
Kai closed her eyes, ¡§Yup, that one.¡¨  
  
¡§But,¡¨ Meiling protested, her eyes moistened, ¡§can¡¦t the rules be bent a little occasionally? Isn¡¦t it important to see a friend?¡¨  
  
¡§Listen, Meiling,¡¨ Kai caressed Meiling¡¦s face and wiped away her tear, ¡§usually the rules can be bent, but this is an exception...Xiao Ling¡¦s father is not allowed to have any contact with the Li clan, and that means you.¡¨  
  
¡§It¡¦s not fair,¡¨ Meiling whimpered at the thought of the barrier between her and Xiao Ling, ¡§it¡¦s not fair.¡¨  
  
¡§Aww...Meiling,¡¨ Kai sighed and pulled Meiling closer for a hug.  
  
But Meiling pulled away, ¡§Why? WHY?¡¨  
  
¡§Meiling...¡¨ Kai closed her eyes, ¡§you gotta understand...¡¨  
  
¡§Understand what?!¡¨ Meiling glared at her friend, ¡§that I¡¦m a part of Li clan and should keep my distance away from my best friend?!¡¨ Tears rolled down the young girl¡¦s crimson eyes while she hissed, ¡§If being a part of this clan means giving up your friends, count me out. I hate this place and I WISH I¡¦M NOT HERE!¡¨  
  
¡§But Meiling!¡¨ Kai called out desperately as Meiling raced down the stair.  
  
¡§Young lady!¡¨ a stern voice called out behind Meiling¡¦s shadow.  
  
Meiling froze in her track. The voice was way too familiar to be forgotten.  
  
¡§Have you had no consideration for others?¡¨ Mrs. Chang fumed as she shouted over Meiling¡¦s dark head. ¡§It¡¦s close to five in the morning and where do you think you¡¦re going?¡¨  
  
Meiling pouted and refused to answer Mrs. Chang¡¦s question.  
  
¡§ANSWER ME!¡¨ Mrs. Chang hollered.  
  
And Meiling withheld silence once again.  
  
¡§Oh, so you want to play a game, right?¡¨ Mrs. Chang folded her arms across her chest although her beady eyes followed Meiling¡¦s movement. ¡§Well, here¡¦s a game for you.¡¨ Mrs. Chang bent down and glared at the little girl in the eyes, ¡§It¡¦s called following the rules. If you don¡¦t follow them, you¡¦ll simply be punished. Now, Meiling, where are you heading to?¡¨  
  
Anger boiled in Meiling¡¦s blood and adrenaline rushed in her skin, but she held still and gritted her teeth, ¡§To practice.¡¨  
  
¡§Good,¡¨ Mrs. Chang grinned satisfactory and walked briskly pass her.  
  
**********  
  
After a long day of martial art training and eating dinner under the watchful eyes of Mrs. Chang, Meiling was finally excused to her room.  
  
Meiling sighed as she closed the door behind her and fell into her soft mattress.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
¡§Meiling?¡¨  
  
After a moment of pause, Meiling answered, ¡§Yeah?¡¨  
  
¡§Can I come in?¡¨  
  
¡§...whatever.¡¨  
  
Kai opened the door gently, ¡§Are you still mad?¡¨  
  
¡§Yes,¡¨ Meiling muttered and flipped over in her bed.  
  
¡§Well, I know you¡¦re mad, Meiling,¡¨ Kai started, ¡§but I have a plan.¡¨  
  
¡§For what?¡¨ Meiling mumbled.  
  
¡§To get you to downtown.¡¨  
  
Meiling faced Kai finally, ¡§You mean it? I can really go see Xiao Ling?¡¨  
  
Kai closed her eyes, knowing the mess she would entangle herself and Meiling in, ¡§Yes.¡¨  
  
¡§Alright!¡¨  
  
**********  
  
An eight-years-old squirmed in his seat as his sapphire eyes flickered, glowing brightly.  
  
His father chuckled, ¡§Stay still, Xiao Ling. You¡¦ll see Meiling...although I¡¦m not entirely sure if Li clan would allow you two to meet...¡¨  
  
The little boy¡¦s face scrunched up and a pout appeared on his face, ¡§Meiling will show up, she promised me.¡¨  
  
¡§Okay, okay,¡¨ Xiao Ling¡¦s father sighed, ¡§geez, can¡¦t you take a joke?¡¨  
  
Xiao Ling glared, still pouting, ¡§That¡¦s not funny.¡¨  
  
¡§Hey,¡¨ his father smiled, ¡§don¡¦t pull my legs!¡¨  
  
¡§I¡¦m too short to pull them!¡¨ Xiao Ling muttered although he also gave his father a huge grin.  
  
(AN: I know...corny joke...sorry...^^;;)  
  
**********  
  
Mrs. Chang glanced at Meiling¡¦s room suspiciously, wondering why the little naughty girl would be sleeping so early.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she watched Kai closely Meiling¡¦s door gently, *that naughty girl should never be meddling with servants!*  
  
Mrs. Chang quickened her steps and came face-to-face with the frightened maid, ¡§Kai!¡¨  
  
¡§Y-yes, ma¡¦am,¡¨ Kai bowed her head humbly.  
  
¡§Where¡¦s Meiling?¡¨ Mrs. Chang folded her arms as she watched pores of perspiration ran down the poor maid¡¦s forehead.  
  
¡§S-she¡¦s s-sleeping, m-ma¡¦am,¡¨ Kai looked down, unable to stare into the keen eyes of the old housekeeper.  
  
¡§Really?¡¨ Mrs. Chang cocked her head and marched straight to Meiling¡¦s door.  
  
¡§No, Mrs. Chang!¡¨  
  
**********  
  
¡§Thank you, mister!¡¨ a little small girl hopped off the taxi and waved goodbye to him.  
  
(AN: it¡¦s not real, so don¡¦t ask how can a five-years-old takes a cab alone.)  
  
She skipped along the sidewalk, her silky black pigtails flowing behind as she halted in front of the Shin Kwong department store.  
  
She smiled inwardly, ¡§Xiao Ling will be here any minute.¡¨  
  
**********  
  
¡§Darn!¡¨ the driver frowned as he honked at the traffic in front.  
  
¡§What¡¦s wrong, father?¡¨ Xiao Ling peered out of his window.  
  
¡§Looks like there¡¦s an accident and we¡¦re trapped here,¡¨ sighed the father.  
  
¡§I can walk!¡¨ Xiao Ling offered, his heart leaped in joy yearning to see his playmate¡¦s face.  
  
His father shook his head, ¡§It¡¦s too dangerous.¡¨  
  
¡§But father, I can protect myself!¡¨ Xiao Ling argued. ¡§Besides, Meiling might be there all alone and afraid...¡¨  
  
¡§...¡¨ Xiao Ling¡¦s father was speechless. How could he endanger a little girl¡¦s life? But is it more important than his son?  
  
¡§Anyway,¡¨ Xiao Ling unlocked the door, ¡§I¡¦ll see you later, father.¡¨  
  
¡§But...¡¨  
  
¡§Bye!¡¨  
  
**********  
  
After walking for a few minutes, the little figure finally saw the department store, *There! I found it!*  
  
Being too eager, the little kid crossed the street without looking.  
  
¡§WATCH OUT!¡¨ someone screamed, but it was too late.  
  
The brake was pressed all way to the end and the tires squeaked leaving a long tire mark. Yet the little boy flew up upon the impact, drops of blood dripped onto the ground.  
  
********************************************************************** 


	5. All that was left

Oh my gosh, this week has been so hectic! Anyways, sorry for taking so long on this thing! I thought it will be finish over the weekend a week ago, but NOPE! Anyways, I really don't know how many times I can apologize, sorry! _  
  
So this is the fifth chapter to "Daisies For You." I was going to make it longer but I'm way too tired to type more -.-;; So err...I'll finish in the next chapter ^^:; Anyways, the first phase of the story is almost at the end...hehehehe...just don't kill me...alright?  
  
Key: same as before  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own CCS.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: All that was left...  
  
  
  
O-I-E-O-I-E-O-I-E-O-I-E-O-I-E-  
  
The sound of the ambulance blared through the busiest traffic in the history of Hong Kong as the drivers cussed and swerved their cars to the curb to let the ambulance pass.  
  
Meiling looked up from her lap. Her face stained with tears. Xiao Ling was more than a half an hour late. She watched silently as the ambulance raced across the street, *Xiao Ling!*  
  
**********  
  
Kai trembled with fears as Mrs. Chang opened the door to Meiling's room. Kai knew for a fact that Meiling was neither in her room nor in the Li's mansion. She was out in downtown...alone. And now she had wrecked it all. Not only Meiling would be punished but what would happen to her?  
  
Mrs. Chang's face hardened as she inspected the empty room. She had known for a fact that Meiling would not be in there. The expression on Kai's face gave it all away. But it didn't matter to her at all. After all, Meiling was, Mrs. Change spat, the daughter of that pair of parents that should be the outcasts way long ago. They were the one that caused the dear Li Bin not to step into Li household anymore. Her dear Li Bin... She hated them, all of Meiling's family. So what if they were pureblood descendent of Li clan, an orphan beats them all! It was because of them that...  
  
She turned around abruptly and bumped into the maid Kai. Mrs. Chang snarled, her claw-like hands spread out before her, "So where's the little brat?"  
  
**********  
  
Meiling watched as the clock ticked by and seven quickly turned into eight, eight turned into nine. Her eyes were puffy red as no more tears came out of her ruby eyes. The promise had been broken. That pinky-promise under the tree months ago...had been broken.  
  
BLAM! Meiling shook as a door slammed nearby. She looked up curiously. The streets were quiet now after the ambulance an hour ago. There was a huge crowd of people over there watching and they said that a little boy was hit by a truck. But Meiling didn't go see it. She was waiting for Xiao Ling. But the door! Could it be?! Could Xiao Ling finally be here?  
  
Meiling quickly dried the streaks of tears from the sides of her face and stood up.  
  
SLAP!  
  
She was met with a cold, hard slap.  
  
Meiling felt her head swam back and forth as she tried to overcome the dizziness. But before she could completely snap out of it, a pair of iron- strong arms clutched her small shoulders and shook.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE ONLY FIVE YEARS OLD FOR GOODNESS SAKE! DIDN'T I GIVE YOU A LECTURE ON NOT TO LEAVE LI'S HOUSEHOLD AT ANYTIME!"  
  
It was Mrs. Chang. Meiling's heart sank. It was not Xiao Ling. He was not here, he was never here.  
  
Mrs. Chang didn't even bother to look at Meiling's face; she yanked her arm and pulled her close to the car.  
  
"NO!" Meiling screamed as she struggled again the housekeeper, "I'M WAITING FOR XIAO LING! XIAO LING! HELP ME!"  
  
"There's no Xiao Ling," Mrs. Chang pushed the little girl into the car roughly and gestured for Wei to drive the car. "Now stop it, you little wench! The Li will not tolerate such horrible behaviors from you! Just you see, little girl, you will be punished. Oh yes you will, just like that little rascal, that servant of yours!"  
  
"Kai?" Meiling shifted her attention back to Mrs. Chang, and she grabbed on hold of the mid-aged housekeeper. "What happened to her? Tell me! TELL ME!"  
  
Mrs. Chang swept Meiling's hands off her arm, "She's fired. That little rascal did't do her job, of course she's fired."  
  
"Fired?" Meiling murmured as she let go of Mrs. Chang's arm unconsciously and sank into the chair. Kai was fired. All because of her. Just because of her selfish wish to see Xiao Ling and she got her best friend fired! She wouldn't be able to see her again ever... And all because of Xiao Ling...and he didn't even show up at all... Why? Why are all these things happening to her?  
  
**********  
  
"But Mrs. Li! This girl has to be punished! No matter what, she did violate Li's Code!" Mrs. Chang's faced turned furiously red as Yelan, the mistress of the house, took Meiling in her arms.  
  
Yelan shook her head, "the girl is only five. Give her a break, Mrs. Chang."  
  
"She's only five! She's only five! You will allow it this time, and next time you won't be able to stop her!"  
  
"Mrs. Chang!" Yelan shouted, her face flushed with angry. "I know you are a responsible housekeeper, but remember your position. What decision I make is final."  
  
Mrs. Chang tightened her lips and gave the young child a cold hard stare. Then, she stomped away.  
  
Meiling sobbed in Yelan's chest. That cold stare Mrs. Chang gave her sent chill all the way through her spine. She knew it in her heart, in her bone, in her mind, that the housekeeper hated her. And she also knew why Kai was fired. Not only because she violated the Li's Code, but, mostly importantly, Kai helped her. *I'm sorry, Kai!*  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Meiling snapped open her eyes even before the alarm clock went off. She hadn't had much sleep in the past hours. All she knew, felt, and understood was that Kai was gone. Kai couldn't call her up every morning, Kai couldn't help her with martial arts anymore, Kai couldn't talk to her anymore, Kai couldn't sneak an extra piece of sweet for her, Kai...  
  
Meiling broke into a silent sob. Everyone that she cared in her short five years of life had deserted her. All of them, but one---Yelan. But that wouldn't last long, one day she would leave just like the rest of them--- mother, father, Xiao Ling, and Kai.  
  
Suddenly, something came to her mind. She knew the only one thing that belonged to her now. Even with Xiao Ling gone and deserted her, at least she still had this one thing...to be her friend of the rest of her life in Li Mansion.  
  
Meiling leaped out of her bed and brushed her long raven hair aside. She opened the window and a gust of cold wind rushed inside. She shivered a little. With shaky fingers, she grasped the hold of the windowsill and looked outside the balcony.  
  
It was gone. The one thing that she thought would never desert her. It was gone.  
  
The canary flew away.  
  
All that was left...an empty cage. 


End file.
